Stapling devices are known (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,410, titled "Stapler Mechanism Powering Means," issued Dec. 10, 1985, by Holden, et al., and DE 40 20 355 C2, incorporated by reference herein) in which the individual functions required for stapling are controlled by means of a cam control system and associated levers as transfer elements. In these known stapling devices, individual functions for stapling are activated, upon rotation of a drive plate through an angular range, by means of the shape of the cam plate and the transfer elements engaging thereon.
DE 73 24 364 U1 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses a stapling device of the generic type with which a wire segment is cut off from a staple wire supply and formed into a staple. A bender forming the staple has a counterbearing for a pressure spring which is arranged in a displaceable driver. When the bender is driven, the movement of the driver is inhibited until the bending operation for producing the staple is complete. At the same time, the pressure spring is preloaded. After completion of the bending operation, the driver is enabled so that, under the influence of the preloaded pressure spring, it can drive the finished staple into the sheet stack.
The known stapling devices are susceptible to wear and malfunction because of their complex construction, and moreover require a comparatively large installation space.